Clic!
by AyuT
Summary: Golden Pair, Kikumaru x Oishi ¿A dónde te llevas a Oishi, Kikumaru? ¿Qué haces con esa cámara de fotos? Gracias por las reviews!


1. **CLIC!** (Kikumaru x Oishi - Golden Pair)

- Oishi, ¡llegas tarde! – se quejó Kikumaru, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

Oishi sonrió cuando su compañero de dobles (y algo más) le puso morritos, y le estrujó los mofletes con una mano, alzando su cara.

- No te quejes, Eiji. Fuiste tú quien me llamaste de repente para quedar, tenía que vestirme. – Kikumaru pestañeó y miró a Oishi de arriba abajo. - ¿En qué estás pensando?

Kikumaru dibujó una sonrisa inocente en su dulce rostro, mientras Oishi le regalaba una caricia.

- ¡Sor-pre-sa! – resaltó cada sílaba con un tono infantil. – He descubierto algo que te va a gustar.

Oishi se sonrojó.

- Bueno, hoy... – se rascó la cabeza, no muy seguro de lo que iba a decir. – hemos quedado aquí, donde siempre, y... – Kikumaru lo miraba como si no entendiese nada de lo que decía. – entonces... bueno, yo...

- No, Oishi, ¡no digas nada! – le interrumpió Kikumaru, rompiendo a la vez sus expectativas. En cambio, cogió su mano y tiró de ella. - ¡Enseguida llegamos!

Oishi se dejó llevar a través de varias calles, hasta que llegaron a una avenida y se detuvieron, jadeando, junto a una parada de bus.

- Eh... Eiji... ¿adónde me llevas?

Kikumaru se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y extendió tres dedos de la otra mano.

- Tres paradas, ¿vale?

Oishi asintió y se sentó a su lado. Durante el trayecto apenas hablaron. Quizás, después de tanto tiempo juntos, no hacía falta intercambiar palabras para describir lo que pensaban, todo se resumía en gestos y miradas. O tal vez era que, por más que Oishi insistiera, Kikumaru se negaba a revelarle su destino.

El autobús paró frente a un gran edificio blanco, rodeado por un alto muro de ladrillo verde. Oishi miró a Kikumaru, y este asintió.

- ¿El nuevo museo? – preguntó Oishi cuando bajaron.

- ¡Date prisa!

Kikumaru volvió a estrechar su mano y lo llevó corriendo, más rápido que antes, aminorando el paso tras atravesar las enormes puertas de hierro. Se giró para sonreír a Oishi, y movió la cabeza para indicarle que mirara hacia delante.

- Ah...

Oishi no supo decir más después de ver aquello. Enmarcada por frondosos árboles con flores blancas, frente al edificio había una pequeña plaza con una fuente en el centro, de piedra blanca, como las baldosas del suelo.

- Así que esto era lo que me querías enseñar, Eiji... es precioso... – Kikumaru se conmovió al ver el brillo de los ojos de Oishi. – Podríamos habérselo dicho a los chicos y haber venido todos juntos. Otro día lo planearemos mejor.

Kikumaru negó con la cabeza, y caminó hacia la fuente. Oishi, algo confuso, le siguió. Entonces, se fijo en algo en lo que, a pesar de su gran tamaño, no había reparado al principio: una escultura de bronce dorado en el centro de la fuente.

- La pareja de oro. – leyó Kikumaru en voz alta, inclinado sobre una placa.

Oishi se acercó y se agachó junto a la estatua, levantando la mirada para observarla en todo su esplendor, con los rayos del sol de media mañana reflejados en su superficie. Dos ángeles majestuosos, de cuerpo moldeado y facciones redondeadas, se abrazaban. Uno de ellos rodeaba la cintura del otro con el brazo con el que no sujetaba un arco, y el otro se apoyaba sobre sus hombros, sosteniendo un arpa en el otro brazo. Lo que más sorprendió a Oishi fueron sus rostros, unidos por las mejillas, sonrientes y risueños, con expresiones aniñadas. El agua surgía de un pedestal que había bajo sus pies descalzos.

Kikumaru dejó su mochila en el suelo y se agachó para buscar algo. No tardó en sacar una cámara de fotos digital y un trípode, y corrió a colocarlos junto a un árbol, comprobando que todo quedaba bien encuadrado en el marco.

- ¡Oishi! – lo despertó de su ensimismamiento, tomándolo del brazo con dulzura. - ¡Nosotros también somos la Golden Pair!

Oishi le acarició el pelo y, al igual que Kikumaru, fue a sacar su raqueta de la bolsa.

- Eiji... esto es un poco... – dijo, sonrojado.

Después de varias pruebas, habían logrado copiar la postura de los ángeles de la escultura, pero en lugar de los instrumentos llevaban sus raquetas. Oishi estaba muy tenso, y sentía cómo le temblaba la mano que apoyaba sobre la cintura de Kikumaru. Este, a su vez, con toda naturalidad, había pasado el brazo izquierdo por encima de sus hombros.

- Shhh... Relájate, Oishi... – susurró sin apenas mover los labios.

El piloto rojo de la cámara comenzó a parpadear más rápido. Kikumaru, imitando la figura de la derecha, flexionó la rodilla y levantó la pierna en el aire, echándola hacia atrás y apoyando su peso en Oishi.

Ambos sentían el palpitar de la sangre del otro, mientras subía a sus caras para colorearlas de un color del que carecían las estatuas. Estar tan cerca el uno del otro, aunque ya estaban muy acostumbrados a ello, continuaba poniéndoles nerviosos, muy nerviosos. Aun así, no podían dejar de sonreír.

La luz roja se apagó.

- Listo, ¿Oishi?

- ¿Q-?

Cuando saltó el flash, Kikumaru había girado la cabeza y besaba los labios de Oishi.


End file.
